


雨燃烧我

by TennyyyOnly



Category: The big band
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennyyyOnly/pseuds/TennyyyOnly
Summary: 平行宇宙里的杨策点着烟搭了一些不痛不痒的腔，没头没尾的性事被定义成一夜情；但这个世界里蝴蝶扇动翅膀，他鼓起勇气给出一个虔诚的吻，交出窘迫，获得一些更珍贵的东西——爱。





	雨燃烧我

**Author's Note:**

> pwp，但一点也不辣

-

被按在墙上亲时候Ricky的第一反应是：妆还没卸。

第二反应是狗还没喂。

他们明天还要赶飞机，说好今天各自回家休息，但夏天天气变得好快，杨策帮他把行李箱搬上楼，五分钟工夫就下起了瓢泼大雨，把他困在Ricky家里，他也不着急，把原本买来当早饭的面包从双肩包里拿出来吃。Ricky饿着肚子冲了个澡出来，看到就生气，说这个房子里八点之后只允许吃酸黄瓜！杨策扬着脸看他，表情臭屁，故意掰一块在他面前晃一晃才丢进嘴里。Ricky把他的手指拉起来舔奶油，杨策就开始亲他，嘟嘟囔囔地说，我嘴里还有，要不要？

“恶心，不要，”Ricky说，“我还没喂小六。”

“拖拉大王王贺勇，记性超差王贺勇，”杨策说，口吻猖狂，“小肚子王贺勇。”一边说一边把手往他睡衣里伸。

综艺播出之后他们的邀约连轴转，演出费涨了三倍，杨策看看银行卡余额，爽快赔了原本的房东两个月房租违约金，在Ricky的小区隔壁单元租了两室套。Ricky的主卧焕然一新，换了大床和高级床垫，窗帘床单和狗窝颜色全部配套，杨策第一次参观之后感叹，哇，这屋子给你搞得牛逼啊！Ricky说你能换点形容词吗？杨策就从背后抱住他，踮起脚巨型犬一样往他颈窝里拱，大号T恤把两个人一起裹住，热烈地说，好想在里面贴近你亲吻你和你做爱。

他们挤在窗帘中间摸来摸去地脱掉对方的衣服，电子琴被Ricky撞到之后发出几个难听的音，两个人都被逗笑了。杨策说，你、你等一下！跑去客厅找漱口水漱口，给小六胡乱倒一点狗粮，冲回来关上门把Ricky扑到床上。床垫陷下去又弹起来，鼻梁磕到他的脖子上。

“靠！”Ricky就笑他，“笨手笨脚。”

杨策爬起来骑在他身上，理直气壮地说，王贺勇是非不分颠倒黑白，说完就弯下腰去吻他，大狗狗一样舔舔他的嘴角，然后鼻尖对着鼻尖嘴唇贴上嘴唇舌头缠着舌头，吻深到呼吸都湿漉漉地搅在一起了，两只手还乖乖托着Ricky的后脑勺。Ricky舌头顶着尖尖的虎牙，嘴里鼻子里都是好闻的漱口水薄荷味，脑袋晕晕乎乎意识不到自己缺氧了，下意识地哼了几声才被松开，张开嘴气喘吁吁。杨策凑到他耳边说，老Ri不行，肺活量还没我大。Ricky就推他，说那你下去，我去跳绳了。杨策头摇得像拨浪鼓，嘴唇贴在他一跳一跳的颈动脉上，手伸进Ricky裤子里松松捏住，含含糊糊地说，那——不行，这么大的床，今天就是要睡你。

-

第一次做是在刚认识没多久，遥远的2016年。乐队在离市中心十万八千里的酒吧里演出，Ricky穿紧身喇叭裤跳舞，捧着话筒的姿势又撩又媚，艳红色聚光灯下闪闪发光。人群起哄让他们脱衣服，Ricky坏笑，弹着吉他跳着舞过去扯键盘手的polo衫拉链，杨策往后缩一缩没有挣脱，对着键盘目不斜视地凿琴，不敢让他发现自己硬了。

演出结束地铁已经停运，黑车司机漫天要价，于是他们在旁边的酒店睡最后一个空房间的最后一张双人床。凌晨两点杨策听着旁边平稳的呼吸声，脑子热到随时要爆炸，想动又不敢动，犹豫半天才翻了个身，爆炸头一下蹭上了Ricky的鼻尖。房间里安静到能听到窗外的蝉鸣，他紧张到屏住呼吸，Ricky突然问，杨策，刚才我脱你衣服的时候你想什么呢？

最开始他们没有接吻，可杨策依旧紧张得要死，戴上第一个套两分钟就射了一次。Ricky和他曾经拥有的女孩们完全不同，他肌肉线条流畅，柔韧灵活，有生机勃勃的力量，睡他像在博物馆里触摸一件雕工凌厉的艺术品，让人激动又窘迫。他折腾了半天都没找对地方，表现糟糕到甚至想半途而废，但Ricky跪在床上开拓自己，表情里还带着点无所谓，白色床单被膝盖压出放射状的褶皱，他光是看着他的脸就硬得发痛。Ricky骑到他身上舔他，嘴唇从脖子下到胸口，手滑到他的大腿根里揉捏撸动，引着它进入自己的身体，又湿又紧，叫床声比杨策在任何一场演出里听过的都好听，比他做过的无数场粘稠春梦里更好听。他努力承受腰间上上下下的身体，努力忍住不让自己第二次飞快地射出来。

完事儿之后Ricky去洗澡，穿着松松垮垮的睡袍玩手机、哼歌，枕头塞在腰后，时不时用布置任务的口气念叨几句下一周的演出安排，表现得好像他们刚才只是帮对方锤了锤背。杨策抱着一块浴巾发呆，坐在床沿的小灯下面犹犹豫豫，拿不准自己还能做点什么，是不是该去抽根事后烟。第一次和男人做完，他的感官全部停滞了，整个世界只剩下Ricky的嘴唇在蹦蹦跳跳。于是他鼓起勇气转过身，急匆匆地对着Ricky用力啵了一口，动作大到Ricky的脑袋咚地撞上了床板。一切像是回到了十五岁音乐节帐篷里的初吻，鼻尖碰在一起，淡淡的沐浴乳味儿弥漫开，杨策把所有技巧抛在脑后，不敢张嘴伸舌头，嘴唇撞在嘴唇上停留一秒钟就慌忙挪开。Ricky保持玩手机的坐姿楞住五秒，一只手揉揉后脑勺，板着脸试图继续说了半句关于演出的废话，最后终于忍不住眯起眼睛笑出来。

平行宇宙里的杨策点着烟搭了一些不痛不痒的腔，没头没尾的性事被定义成一夜情；但这个世界里蝴蝶扇动翅膀，他鼓起勇气给出一个虔诚的吻，交出窘迫，获得一些更珍贵的东西——爱。

-

杨策挤好润滑剂，把Ricky的休闲裤扯下来，丢开之前摸了摸裤兜，果然找到了套子。他把手伸进对方底裤里弹弄，熟练地握着上半端打旋儿，一边弄一边舔Ricky的耳垂，小虎牙蹭呀蹭呀，过一会儿忽然坏心眼地停下动作，另一只手还按着Ricky的胳膊不让他自己撸。三年里他们做过太多太多次，对对方的身体都熟到烂透，找一个敏感点比吃一颗桃子还要简单。Ricky扭来扭去，一会儿又挺直了背，膝盖顶着杨策的大腿根，想让他松开自己却适得其反。杨策低下头来飞快地啄了两下Ricky的鼻尖，笑出两颗虎牙，故意问，老Ri，干什么呢？

Ricky说杨策你现在这是红了就飘了，学坏了。眼线和妆早就晕成一团，亮片掉到下眼角聚集起来，像泪水一样闪闪发光。他遇到一点事儿就习惯性噘嘴，圆圆脸上流露出一点委屈，杨策忍不住亲他。

他跪在床上压住Ricky一路吻下去，吮吸他脖子上车祸留下的疤，一只手捏着Ricky的手腕不给他动，另一只手按住胸口，在锁骨和肋骨之间来回摩挲，等到小小的乳头挺立起来才再滑进下面的白色底裤里重新开始撸动。Ricky挺直了腰迎合他，发出一点无意识的细小鼻音，膝盖在他腰侧撒娇一样蹭来蹭去，内裤被拉下来的时候舔舔嘴唇。你怎么这么软呀Ricky？伸进第一根手指的时候杨策凑到他耳边问，语气乖巧得像个在舞台上说场面话的少先队员，扩张的动作却熟练得让Ricky直哼哼，勾着他的脖子配合地叫出声。第二根手指也缓缓放进去，往里的时候变成一条小蛇，弯弯绕绕直往Ricky心里钻，找准那个点研磨辗转，头发尖儿的汗掉在他嘴唇上，咸咸地流进去，像夏天的暴风雨、海浪、树枝上的结晶。

正事儿开始前杨策还在使坏，脱了裤子骑在Ricky身上问，老Ri，准备好了吗？Ricky冲他撇嘴，腰一挺把人掀到床上，手脚利落地按着杨策的肩膀问，杨策，准备好了吗？杨策摇头说没有。Ricky又撇嘴，说老规矩，叫哥哥，杨策就喊哥哥哥哥好哥哥……Ricky弓起腰很敷衍地帮他口交，舌头舔冰棒一样在顶端打转，手指上的茧绕着袋囊摩挲，刚等到半勃就爬到杨策身上往下坐。他最近偷偷长胖了一点，屁股刚顶上杨策支棱的胯骨就飞速抬起来，扶着杨策的东西，一边换个角度往下蹭一边还在抱怨他太瘦。杨策扶着他的腰用力往上顶，靠着床头半坐起来，舌头撬开Ricky的嘴唇堵住不让他再出声。

他们每场演出都像在做爱，做爱则像是沉浸式演出半梦半醒。杨策一点一点挤进Ricky身体里，像找到环抱他的温暖的云，咸水湖，下过雨的泥土，让他在虚拟世界里扎根发芽。Ricky跪在他身上上下扭动，慢慢加快速度，把阴茎整个吞进去，快意地眯起眼睛扬着头，腰向后折成一张弓，呻吟融进落雨声里，变成湿淋淋的一张网罩住他。Ricky，他哑着嗓子喊，手掌团成拳，包裹住Ricky翘起的阴茎不成章法地撸，Ricky Ricky Ricky Ricky……挺直腰的时候Ricky的脊椎骨会变成一条小小的沟渠，杨策的手指陷进去，摸到汗水湿湿凉凉从后颈滑下来，和他们交合处渗出来的一点点液体汇成一团，啪嗒啪嗒落在床单上。

Ricky射在他胸口的时候闷闷地叫出来，杨策已经跌进另一个梦里，现实在他身体外热乎乎地膨胀碎开，接住他的网却比雨夜更加真实。放克派对、小酒馆、射灯键盘话筒吉他架子鼓咚咚咚咚敲击胸膛，呻吟声从云端传进他的耳朵里，潮红的面孔锁骨的汗，Ricky在远处唱歌，胸口却和他紧紧贴在一起，舌头柔软缠绵地抵进他嘴里。杨策把他按在床上，从Ricky身体里滑出来又狠狠顶进去，心从很高的地方俯冲下来，掉进被梦境不断扭转的万花筒里，逼仄潮湿的雨夜跟他缠得难舍难分，杨策在最后一刻抽离出来，喘息着迎接火山爆发。

-

在最糟糕的2018年他们还是努力办了一轮巡演，杨策全国各地飞来飞去接活，回来才知道Ricky已经捉襟见肘到把二居室的次卧租了出去。下午他们在客厅里一个一个核对巡演时间和地点，定飞机住宿火车票，不出意外地商量到了床上去。杨策脱了T恤，趴在床头柜边上半天也翻不到一个安全套，抬头问Ricky套子呢？Ricky回答他，上次用完忘了买，从小床上坐起来，表情低落得像个作业没写完被抓包的初中生，等了一下又问，那还做不做了？

刚下过雨的北京有一点闷热，杨策额头上冒出了汗。他不说话，凑过去吻Ricky，笨拙地帮他脱掉阔腿裤，挤一点润滑剂在手心里。异地将近一个月没做过，他们接吻的时候胡渣对着胡渣，两个人都恶趣味一样故意去戳对方脸颊；Ricky在各种意义上状态紧绷，被进入的时候痛得弓起了背，老居民区墙体隔音效果糟糕，杨策后入的时候捂着Ricky的嘴不让他叫出声，中指伸进去搅动，结果被含住狠狠咬了一口。那天他一点也不温柔，憋了一个月的劲儿全都涌到下半身，对身下的人又顶又撞，床单衣物被套全都揉得乱七八糟，Ricky被折腾得小狗一样呜呜咽咽，徒劳地扭来扭去不敢弄脏枕头，最后颤抖着射在肚皮上。

傍晚的时候他们一起蜷在小小的单人床上，一个聚精会神打游戏，另一个手舞足蹈地跟着演出视频在床单上弹琴，时不时空出时间嘲笑一句对方打游戏的技术，没人想去弄晚饭。走廊忽然传来钥匙开门的声音，Ricky跳起来穿衣服，床单被他的动作拉起来，差点把杨策扯到地上，杨策压着嗓子吼他，靠，室友比我还重要吗？

他们在合租女孩面前扮演一对热爱音乐的社会主义好兄弟，Ricky对着电脑选折扣机票，杨策从背后搭着他的肩膀不说话，手指偷偷捏他的锁骨，拇指的茧蹭得Ricky心都被融掉。

-

洗澡的时候他们差点又做一次。杨策很不知足地到处乱摸，结果被一巴掌拍开。杀手锏是外放自己乐队的歌，Ricky乐在其中，杨策却每次听到都会被奇怪的耻感击中。Ricky坏笑着掌握了主动权，伸手去捏杨策；杨策面红耳赤地躲，最后还是妥协地靠墙站好，任由Ricky一边说荤话一边帮他撸，明明已经做过无数次，交代出来的时候还是别扭地想要转过身去。Ricky爱死了他一本正经又害羞的模样，故意把手伸到嘴唇上碰一碰再抬给杨策看。杨策急了就结结巴巴地骂他，说他贱得像兔斯基。Ricky比他大七岁高五厘米，且吻技娴熟，他永远不是他的对手。

凌晨他们躺在床上，早睡早起的计划又一次落空，Ricky靠在床头喝伏特加刷抖音，不时踹一脚杨策，不给他弹琴。早上七点他们就要起床赶飞机，但窗外的雨还在下个不停，空调停了一会儿又嗡鸣着开始工作，小六在狗窝里呼噜噜地翻个身……睡眠在这样的夜晚变成浪费时间，一切都美好得像和彼得潘手拉手飞翔在永无岛。

END


End file.
